Plants vs. Zombies: Sacred Desires
Plants vs. Zombies: Sacred Desires is the upcoming installment in the Plants vs. Zombies franchise. The player and Crazy Dave go on an adventure in Zomboss's desired places and need to return all the spirits to where they came from to open a door, a door leading to Zomboss... Game Modes * Adventure Mode! - Go on an adventure with Dave and open the door! * Minigames - To puzzles to awfully hard levels, these levels are fun in their own way * Zomboss's Lab - Create your levels here and share them through your Google account! * Zen Garden - A cool place to keep your plants! These plants will drop money randomly * Expert Arena! - A WAY more harder adventure mode! The zombies become more deadly! * Pinata Partys! - Jup! They are back! Areas * Suburbia - The place that you live in. Plain and simple. * Desire Suburbia - Desires are escaping! This is where Desires are introduced. * Spiritual Woods - A creepy forest, where it the moon takes it's place. This is also the first night level. * Spirit Industrialism - A crazy factory, where metal falls down from the sky and machines are built. * Toxic Chemical Plant - We go deeper into the Spirit Industrialism. Then, it seems that the desires are being drained out for power! This world's gimmick is chemicals, that can do random things to a plant or zombie. * Starlight Speedway - Woah! Cars are coming out of nowhere! This world's gimmick is Road Tracks, that Flower Pots can only be planted on. * Volcanic Venture - How did you make it up to a volcano? This world's gimmick is are Explosions, that can create a crater and spawn random lava tiles in a randon tile. * Corrupted Suburbia - Welp. Everything is messed up. This world's gimmick is floating tiles that can disappear, be replaced by a random gimmick or just stay. * Zomboland - Here we are. The place. The place where Zomboss is. There's no gimmick but it gets constantly harder each level. After you beat this world, you win the Adventure Mode! * Terminal Velocity - Woah, are we flying? This is the shortest world in the game, consisting of 1 act. It consists of the need of Flight Pot, that Crazy Dave gives to you before the level. This is also the hardest level in the game. Extras * Planet Desire - Home of the desires. This isn't really a world, it is a place where you can play games, challenges and get hints. * Velocity Possession - WHAT IS THIS? After the crash of Terminal Velocity, it collects gimmicks from other worlds, by coping them. This is the second shortest world, with 5 acts. However, it is also the second hardest world in the game.This world requires all 7 desires. It can be unlocked by playing Terminal Velocity again. * Sky Mountain - So darn beautiful... Anyways, this takes place in the sky and was used for a backup place for Shutter and Flash. This world's gimmick is falling tiles and exploding tiles. Falling tiles are caused by a random time or when a heavy zombie steps on it. Exploding tiles blow up when a plant is planted on it and when a zombies steps on it. When triggered and blown up, it will disappear. This area can be unlocked by buying it for 10,000 spirit pieces. Story Zomboss has found the Eight Spirits. These spirits are all powerful in their way and they have infinite desires. However, Zomboss uses this for bad. He creates worlds of his own and turns everyone into zombies. But, the player survives. The player must help him/herself to survive these worlds and stop Dr. Zomboss. But there is a door near the player's house. A door that can lead to Zomboss... Afterwards in Spirit Industrialism, the player and Crazy Dave recuse a cat from the Zomgo. He was a human who was turned into a cat during the zombie transforming. After you recuse him, you are able to buy things from the shop. He will also help you on your journeys. After completing Spirit Industrialism, Dave decides to leave the player because you are ready and says that Cloud will help him/her. In Starlight Speedway, you meet the ruler of the robot zombies, Shutter, a half-robot and half-zombie. He was built by Zomboss to speed up the process of ruling the world. When first countering him, he'll escape and bring out the mini boss, Flash, guardian of Shutter. As from his name, he is FAST. After you defeat him, Starlight Speedway becomes way more traffic-like. Now in Corrupted Suburbia, Shutter finally stops being selfish and prepares to fight the plants. However, like always, he is defeated and blows up, leading to THE DOOR. After entering THE DOOR, Zomboss rebuilts Shutter to send out more robot zombies. Once more, him and Flash fight the plants and the player again. But they fail. They are sent back to Zomboss and sends out all of their robots. At Zomboss's Lab, Zomboss prepares his new creation, the Desire Zombot. Cloud senses the smell of flys (coming from zombie socks) and points at the direction of the lab. Zomboss is ready. He unleashes his creation into space. Then, you battle. When it is defeated, Zomboss declares defeat and falls into the Earth. However, his base is falling too. Shutter helps the player get onto ground. Terminal Velocity. The player sees another one of Zomboss's creations. The Desireinator-3290. It is more powerful and stronger than the Desire Zomboss. Once again, the machine is destroyed and the player is unable to stand anymore. There is a blackhole, sucking in all the plants and the player. However, the player is saved by Cloud, who him/her to safety. The player is able to go on and write a story about his journey. Plants Zombies Achievements Features General * Plant Food returns as a Desire. (or a spirit) A desire is carried by a zombie. (well, it floats around it) When the spirit is released, it will be stored in your Soul Jar. When the Soul Jar is tapped, an array of Desires are shown, they upgrade your plant's stats, for example, a red desire upgrades the power of chosen plant while green desires upgrade the plant's speed. * Premium plants return, but they are unable to be brought with money. Instead, they can be brought with coins, gems and spirit pieces. Worlds * Gates and power ups return. * There are also limited worlds that lasts for a long time. They can unlock a plant or a prize when completed. They are like Epic Quests. * Oh, and Stars return too. Levels * Objectives return. You need to complete them to get the star. * Now there is a Level Creator, with all the things you need to make levels. Flags, zombie types, level type, the list goes on.. Category:Games Category:Tower defense